


It Should Have Been Me

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ tries to cope with Stephen’s death.





	It Should Have Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

“What’s going on in that head of yours’ darlin’?” JJ looked up at Will from the couch.

She knew he won’t like what he was about to say, but she had to say it. “It should have been me.” 

“Jennifer.” He scolds as he sits by her. “Stop that.” 

“How?” She cried. 

“You need to go see your therapist. I set up an appointment for you today.” He informs her. “No, shut down mode.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” JJ kisses him then leans her head on his shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He runs his fingers through her hair, “Which is why I took a week off of work.” 

“Ugh, I have to suffer because Emily is forcing us all to take two week off, but you don’t have to.” JJ jokes.

“That’s why I’m only taking off a week. That’s all I can handle of you.” He jokes back. 

“Ha ha. You’re so funny.” 

“I know.” He kisses her this time.


End file.
